


Someone Will Love You.

by AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1



Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, sort a vent i guess?, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1
Summary: He loved her. He wasn't good enough for her. He lost her. Everything is gone. She's a stranger. He regrets losing her. Or, in other words, Kokichi dumps Acorn, and it's tearing him apart.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718668
Kudos: 2





	Someone Will Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with this little fic of mine. It's kinda a vent fic..? I don't know. I hope you'll enjoy this. <3 Remember, if oc x canon isn't your cup of tea, don't read. 
> 
> Song is Sorry by Halsey. I don't listen to her much, but some of her songs are good.

Kokichi sat down at the kitchen table, alone. It was too quiet without her. His phone vibrated from a call, and the caller had quickly hung up. 

_I've missed your calls for months it seems._

A heavy sigh escaped him. Sometimes, it felt good to take his mask off. Other times, it really hurt. Taking off this mask really reminded him of the things he has done. 

**_"No! You love me! You do! Stop lying, please!"_ **

**_"I know, but you can do better than me, dammit!"_ **

_Don't realize how mean I can be._

The house was dead silent without her laughter and talkative self filling it. The last time she was here, none of the laughter or bubbly personality was there. Only yelling and sobbing, echoing off the walls. 

_**"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm not letting you leave me! You don't deserve to be alone!"** _

_**"Stop it... you're too good for me..."** _

_Cause I can sometimes treat the people that I love like jewelry._

Tears started to slide down his face as memories flashed through his head. How he always denied loving her around the others, but fell more in love. And how sometimes his feelings changed because of her helpfulness. He still knew so much about her, how she acted, her favorite places and foods. If he was given a quiz on her, he'd ace it no doubt. He could read her like a book, but he was like that with everyone. 

_'Cause I can change my mind each day._

_I didn't mean to try you on._

_But I still know your birthday._

_And your mother's favorite song._

A sob escaped his throat as he buried his face in his hands. He regretted his choice. For once, he had someone who actually cared for him. Someone who wanted to get closer and know him, and of course, he pushes her away. Why would someone love a person like him? 

_So I'm sorry to my unknown lover._

_Sorry I could be so blind._

_Didn't mean to leave you._

_And all of the things we had behind._

More sobs rippled through his throat and into his hands. He didn't care anymore, no one's gonna check up on him. Not even her, she wasn't around anymore. Never...he always pushed everything good away from him. Always. He doesn't need it. 

**_"What's wrong, Kichi?" she'd say, her browns looking into his purple ones._ **

**_"Nothing." Always a clear lie._ **

**_"You can always tell me if you're not feeling well. I'm here to listen."_ **

_I run away when things are good._

_And never really understood._

She was always so nice to him, and why, he'll never know. Maybe because of the past, and how people treated her like an animal. She really was different, but in a special way. 

_The way you laid your eyes on me._

_In ways that no one ever could._

"I miss you..it's so boring without you here..." He said to no one in particular. Regret was high now. He just couldn't get that look of hurt and despair on her face out of his mind. 

_And so it seems I broke your heart._

_My ignorance has struck again._

_I failed to see it from the start._

_And I tore you open til the end._

How he wished he could hold her again. To feel her softness against him. The scent of her. Running his fingers through her hair, or rubbing a hand up and down her back as she rested. He wanted to apologize to her, but there was no way in hell she'd forgive him. Even if she was gentle and easily got attached to people. 

_And I'm sorry to my unknown lover._

_Sorry that I can't believe._

_That anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me._

_Sorry to my unknown lover._

_Sorry I could be so blind._

_Didn't mean to leave you._

_And all of the things that we had behind._

He hoped she was with someone better. As his tears wore him out, he headed off for the bedroom that they once shared together. Maybe she's sharing her own with someone who's good enough for her.

_And someone will love you._

_Someone will love you._

_Someone will love you._

_But someone isn't me._

_Someone will love you._

_Someone will love you._

_Someone will love you._

As Kokichi drifted off into sleep, he wondered still about Acorn. Did she find someone else to love? Did she move on that easily? So many thoughts spun through his head. Please, someone, anyone, love her... 

**_But someone isn't me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, my insta is acorn_bxby and my discord is acorn.bxby#5436! I'm always up for chatting! Also, I will update The Lies You Tell soon. I've been busy with school and since we started late, finals are coming up. I've been busy trying to keep my grades at a decent level so I won't have to do finals.


End file.
